This competitive renewal K02 proposal extends the psychometric development of the childhood Dysregulation Inventory (DI) initiated in the first 5 years of this project. The PI will prepare a computerized adaptive test version of the paper and pencil version of the DI. Using the DI, this prospective investigation will be directed at determining the extent to which dysregulation is a liability phenotype to adolescent ATOD use, and in the long term, to SUD. This latter goal will be accomplished by studying the role of dysregulation in the progression of the severity of ATOD use from childhood to adolescence in the context of (1) family and peer socialization processes, (2) the reinforcing effects of drugs, and (3) gender differences. Furthermore, the contribution of dysregulation to the intergenerational transmission of ATOD use liability will be elucidated. The sample is recruited through the NIDA-funded Center for Education and Drug Abuse Research (CEDAR) where Dr. Mezzich is Co-PI. In 1999, CEDAR initiated years 11-15 of this prospective study. The sample consists of two groups: 1) male and female children of biological fathers with a lifetime DSM-IR-R diagnosis of SUD (n=321) and 2) a matched group of offspring of men who have no SUD or other Axis I psychiatric disorder (n=188). At baseline, the subjects are 10-12 years of age. They are re-evaluated at ages 12-14, 16, 19, 22 and annually thereafter until age 30 using a comprehensive biobehavioral protocol encompassing molecular genetic, biochemical, endocrinological, neurophysiological, psychological, family interaction, and sociodemographic measurements. However, this K02 project proposes to study the subjects at ages 10-12, 12-14, and 16.